His Famiglia
by 69AnimeFreak69
Summary: 40 sentences for 40 words about Tsuna and his Famiglia! One-shot


**I've always wanted to do a One-Shot like this! Now I finally will! I hope I don't screw it up!**

**Katoka-chan~~**

* * *

#01 - Air

He loved his guardians, a lot, but when they took down half of his mansion even he had to take a moment to breathe some fresh air before he yelled at them.

#02 - Apples

Tsuna loved those rare days when everyone took a day of and they all went on a picnic together, always under an apple tree for some reason.

#03 - Beginning

He remembered the beginning clearly, he just never realized how they got so far from it.

#04 - Bugs

Reborn was always trying to test him so of course Tsuna didn't believe him when he said he didn't put bugs in Tsuna's cup of tea.

#05 - Coffee

The morning coffee he had before his guardians woke up and ruined his mansion was his best coffee of the day.

#06 - Dark

Sometimes he just liked remembering all the dark times they had and how his Famiglia made it through.

#07 - Despair

It was good that Reborn tricked him, because no one need to now of the despair that took him over when he saw his tutors, fake, dead body.

#08 - Doors

Every damn week, someone had to burst through the doors of his office and break them, every damn week.

#09 - Drink

He smiled the biggest smile ever when his Storm Guardian asked him if he wanted to go for a drink, everything to get away from paperwork.

#10 - Duty

He made it his duty to protect his guardians, as they made it their duty to protect him.

#11 - Earth

Most of the time he could deal with them, but there were times when Tsuna wondered if the earth could survive his crazy Famiglia.

#12 - End

He knew the end would come sooner or later, he just didn't want to think about it.

#13 - Fall

He was, is, and will always be there to help him when his Lightning Guardian falls, hurts his knee and cries.

#14 - Fire

A strong fire burned in him when someone tried to hurt those precious to him.

#15 - Flexible

He remembered the days in middle school, he was a hundred times more flexible now.

#16 - Flying

The word flying brought dread to his heart because always, after that word would follow a door, a wall, a vase, a window or maybe even a person.

#17 - Food

He always got to eat the best food in the world, it was his love who made it after all.

#18 - Foot

He would've forgotten how it felt to use his feet if it wasn't for the constant assassination attacks that happened to his mansion.

#19 - Grave

He liked going to see the grave that was made for him in his adventure to the future, it always reminded him that he needed to stay alive to protect his loved ones.

#20 - Green

The walls in his room were green, the walls in his office were green even the fountain in the garden was green, why was it that his decorator loved green so much?

#21 - Head

As if it wasn't enough that his head hurt from all the paperwork, his Cloud Guardian was always around to ask - order - for a spar.

#22 - Hollow

The thought of how hollow his life would be without his guardians always scared him.

#23 - Honor

People thought that he fought to protect his Famiglia's honor, truth was he fought to protect his friends, they _are_ his honor.

#24 - Hope

He rarely had nightmares, but when he did the only hope to save himself from them would be the smiling faces of everyone around him.

#25 - Light

He loved staring at the flower on the window of his office, it was fighting to live, taking every ray of light it could.

#26 - Lost

It was surprising how he always has to learn something new about his female mist guardian, like her direction hopelessness, she had gotten lost in his garden just yesterday.

#27 - Metal

His enemies should know by now that they shouldn't anger him, after all he could break a metal door with ease.

#28 - New

It was surprising how he always has to learn something new about his male mist guardian, like his new found love for melons, who would've thought.

#29 - Old

He could bet all his money that he would still have to run after his guardians, even as an old man.

#31 - Poison

Tsuna always wondered how Reborn never ate anything poisonous from Bianchi, he had to have gotten her angry at least once... right?

#32 - Pretty

At parties everyone tried to get him to marry their 'pretty' daughters, how couldn't they realize the he had the prettiest girl right next to him?

#33 - Rain

Half the world didn't like the rain, but it could wash away all the worries he had, just like his Rain Guardian did to him, he didn't understand, why didn't they like it?

#34 - Regret

If he ever died, Tsuna would most likely say that he didn't have regrets.

#35 - Roses

Roses have thorns, he should've known that by now and yet he still had the same accepting heart as always.

#36 - Secret

It was a fun hobby, trying to find out people's secrets, too bad it was his tutor's hobby.

#37 - Snakes

If he was ever asked to describe The Varia with one word he would chose snakes.

#38 - Snow

His female mist guardian had weird ideas in her head, especially when she would come to the door of his office after a mission, covered in snow, and asked for her precious Mukuro-sama instead of first heading to her room and taking a shower.

#39 - Solid

He still had dreams where he would be doing a test and then have to wait to see if he gave good, solid, answers, curse Reborn.

#40 - Ugly

"Why don't you hate the ugly scars on my body?" He would always ask her and never get a straight answer.

* * *

**I know they are stupid and meaningless but oh well, it was fun writing them~  
**

**Review~**

**Katoka-chan~~**


End file.
